Marlene Dietrich
http://www.aljazeera.com/news/2017/12/marlene-dietrich-alternative-fighter-wwii-171226134724478.html https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marlene_Dietrich WWII "Dietrich was noted for her humanitarian efforts during the war, housing German and French exiles, providing financial support and even advocating their US citizenship. For her work on improving morale on the front lines during the war, she received several honors from the United States, France, Belgium, and Israel. In 1999, the American Film Institute named Dietrich the ninth-greatest female star of classic Hollywood cinema" "She opposed Nazism, and when Hitler started arresting Jews, she helped many friends escape." "'At the front lines'. During two extended tours in 1944 and 1945, she performed for allied troops in Italy, the UK and France, then went into Germany. When asked why she had done this, in spite of the obvious danger of being within a few kilometres of German lines, she replied, "aus Anstand"—"out of decency". She toured the US from January 1942 to September 1943 (appearing before 250,000 troops on the Pacific Coast leg of her tour alone) and was reported to have sold more war bonds than any other star. Billy Wilder, an Austrian-American filmmaker, later said that she was on the front lines more than Eisenhower."|AlJazeera://Marlene Dietrich: An alternative fighter in WWII> Astrology Dietrich was born on December 27, 1901 at 9:15 PM in Berlin, Germany. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Capricorn sun (H5), Leo moon (H11) and Virgo-rising. Within her Pluto in Gemini generation (Rx, H10), Dietrich was born during the Chinese Year of the Ox (Metal) and with her lunar North Node in Scorpio (H3). As a Capricorn sun born during the Chinese Year of the Ox, Dietrich is described by PrimalAstrology.com as an 'Ant': "Like their animal namesake, those born under the sign of the Ant are tireless workers. They can handle the kind of workload that would crush other people, but this can take its toll on other areas of their lives. Ants don’t have a lot of hobbies. They prefer mastering one or two skills and stick to those unless they think they can get further ahead a different way. Ants are extremely ambitious and though they may seem almost boring on the outside they are internally driven toward greatness. One of the greatest life challenges for this sign is learning to balance their work with the rest of their lives. Far too often Ants push aside all personal joy in order to get as close to perfection as possible. Relationships work for them because they love to help others achieve their goals by creating plans and offering other assistance, but too often this only comes between long stretches of self-focused work. Ants expect a lot from themselves, and they also expect a lot from others. They have little tolerance for those who they don’t think are giving their all. In truth Ants can be judgmental to the point of being conceited. They want and expect the best from everyone and often find themselves disappointed that others don’t or can’t live up to their standards." Mars in Capricorn (H5), Venus in Aquarius (H6), Mercury in Capricorn (H4), Lilith in Sagittarius (Rx, H4), Chiron in Capricorn (H5), Ceres in Aries (H9). Major Aspects Asc trine Sun, Chiron conjunct Sun Chiron quincunx Moon, Saturn quincunx Pluto, MC trine Mars, Uranus opposite Pluto, Ceres square Mars, Pallas trine NN, Juno square Neptune (anaretic), Venus trine Pluto. References Category:Historical Astrology Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Germany Category:Sun in Capricorn Category:Sun in H5 Category:Moon in Leo Category:Moon in H11 Category:Virgo-rising Category:Pluto in Gemini Category:Pluto Rx Category:Pluto in H10 Category:Year of the Ox Category:Metal-Ox Category:NN in Scorpio Category:NN in H3 Category:Capricorn-Ox Category:Capricorn-Leo Category:Mars in Capricorn Category:Mars in H5 Category:Venus in Aquarius Category:Venus in H6 Category:Mercury in Capricorn Category:Mercury in H4 Category:Lilith in Sagittarius Category:Lilith Rx Category:Lilith in H4 Category:Chiron in Capricorn Category:Chiron in H5 Category:Ceres in Aries Category:Ceres in H9 Category:Asc-Sun Category:Chiron-Sun Category:Chiron-Moon Category:Quincunx Category:Saturn-Pluto Category:MC-Mars Category:Uranus-Pluto Category:Ceres-Mars Category:Pallas-NN Category:Juno-Neptune Category:Anaretic Degree Category:Venus-Pluto